Hanging by a Moment
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Augenblicken, die nicht nur Aragorn zeigt, dass so viel Gefühl, unbeschreibliches Glück und gleichzeitig so großes Leid in nur einem Moment so nah beieinander sind. (AL) Basierend auf "A Moment's Bliss" von Borrible


**_Hanging_****_ by a Moment_**

**__**

Dies ist der erste Teil einer Serie aus kurzen POV-Ficlets.

Hierzu ist zu sagen, dass ich diese Geschichte niemals geschrieben hätte, wenn es nicht **Borrible**gäbe, mittlerweile eine meiner besten Freundinnen und eine wundervolle Autorin, die es geschafft hat, mich sogar für das Pairing Aragorn/Legolas zu begeistern, obwohl mir zuvor nie der Sinn danach stand. Ich bin auch jetzt noch kein wirklicher Fan dieser Beziehung, und dennoch hat es mich so sehr gereizt, Legolas' Sicht zu der Ficlet-Reihe **_„A Moment's Bliss"_** von Borrible zu schreiben.

Ihre Geschichte findet ihr sowohl bei als auch bei Fanfiktion.de unter dem Namen **Borrible**, und solltet sie auf jeden Fall zuerst lesen. Zumindest den ersten Teil **_„Oktoberdämmerung"_**, der dieselbe Situation beschreibt, wie „Herbstwind".

Und bitte schreibt Borrible ein Review… ich selbst würde mich natürlich auch über ein solches freuen. „g"

**_Herbstwind_**

****

Wie lang ist es her, dass ich Imladris das letzte Mal erblickte?

Die Tore erstrecken sich vor meinen Augen, als bitten sie mich stumm, durch sie hindurch zu reiten. Goldene Blätter wirbeln im milden Herbstwind auf, als winkten sie mir zu, als sängen sie mit ihrem leisen Rauschen ein Lied, das mich willkommen heißt, und dennoch zögere ich.

Es ist so lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal an diesem Ort war, und ein Teil von mir wollte nie hierhin zurückkehren, denn ich weiß, dass du hier bist.

Es ist so unendlich lange her… Nein, gemessen am Leben der Elben, ist kaum ein Augenschlag vergangen, und dennoch kam es mir vor, als trennte eine unüberbrückbare Ewigkeit das Heute von dem Moment, in dem ich dich das letzte Mal erblickte. Und nun rückt der Augenblick näher, dass ich dich wieder sehen werde.

Ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich spürte deine Gegenwart schon lange, bevor meine Blicke auf die Tore Bruchtals fielen. Du bist so nah…

Und doch so fern.

Werden wir die Distanz zwischen uns jemals überwinden können? Es ist töricht von mir, dies überhaupt zu hoffen, und doch tue ich es. Jeden Augenblick, den du von mir getrennt warst, sehnte ich diesen Tag herbei. Nun ist er gekommen, und ich habe Angst.

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. _

Jedes Mal, wenn der Schleier des Schlafes, der mir für einige Stunden Ruhe bringt, sich von meinen Augen lüftet, und du nicht in meinen Armen liegst, fühlte ich mich wie entzwei gerissen. Und nie werden meine Arme jemand anderen so halten können wie dich, denn nichts fühlt sich richtig an in ihnen. Ich fürchte jeden neuen Morgen ohne dich, doch noch mehr fürchte ich die Nächte, in denen ich oft lange wach liege oder ruhelos umher wandere. Selbst die hellsten Sterne am Himmel vermögen nicht, mir die Last der Einsamkeit zu erleichtern. Oft schaue ich zu ihnen auf und erinnere mich an die Nächte, in denen wir unter dem strahlenden Himmelszelt Arm in Arm einschliefen, während Ithil über uns wachte.

Silbergrau wie deine Augen, umrahmt von einem weichen, samtigen Dunkel, geheimnisvoll und einsam.

Umgeben von all den leuchtenden Sternen, welche die Nacht erhellen, musst du doch so einsam sein, wie der Mond selbst. Und ich vermag es nicht, dir diese Einsamkeit zu nehmen.

Schon immer lag die Last der Welt auf deinen Schultern. Erwartungen und Forderungen, die dir einen Weg wiesen, dem du folgen musstest. Ich hatte mir so oft gewünscht, ich könnte dir diese Lasten erleichtern, könnte einen Teil davon auf mich laden, doch dies war mir nicht vergönnt gewesen. Es war _uns _nicht vergönnt, dies zu teilen.

Ich habe es versucht, doch uns waren getrennte Wege bestimmt. Wir haben dies beide gewusst, auch wenn wir es nicht wahr haben wollten. Ein Teil von mir will es heute noch nicht.

Langsam durchreite ich das Tor. Die Luft scheint augenblicklich wärmer, milder und erfüllt von süßen Düften aus den Gärten Bruchtals. So friedlich scheint es hier, so voller Wunder, fast tröstlich, wäre da nicht der Schatten, der mich in seine kalten Arme geschlossen hat, seit…

Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem du mich verließt. Manchmal spüre ich noch immer deine Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Sie brennen wie Feuer, das mich von innen verzehrt.

Die Flamme in meinem Herzen jedoch, ist an diesem Tag gestorben, gelöscht durch die Tränen, derer ich mich nicht mehr erwehren konnte, auch wenn ich sie dir nicht zeigte. Seit dem habe ich nie wieder geweint.

Elben weinen nicht oft. Sie vergießen selten Tränen aus Wut oder Verzweiflung, wie die Menschen es tun. Vielleicht liegt dies an der Spanne unseres Lebens, in dem wir lernen, vieles zu ertragen. Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, so hätten meine Tränen einen Ozean füllen können, bis die Gezeiten mich fortspülten – fort von dir.

Nie zuvor war ein Abschied so endgültig, so schmerzlich.

Und selbst damals warst du so stark. Du versuchtest deine Tränen zurück zu halten, nicht aus Stolz, sondern um es mir leichter zu machen. Dennoch habe ich den Schmerz in deinen Augen gesehen, als ein Glitzern in ihnen dich verriet.

_Ich liebe dich. _

Das werde ich immer. Ich hoffe, du weißt dies.

Nein. Ich hoffe, du hast mich vergessen. Denn wenn deine Liebe zu mir auch nur annähernd so groß ist, wie die meine zu dir, so wünsche ich dir nicht, dass dein Herz diese Qualen erleiden muss. Ich habe genug Leid erfahren, dass es für uns beide ausreicht, jedenfalls wünsche ich mir dies.

Ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich bist.

Vielleicht könnte mein Herz Frieden finden, wenn ich dich nur ein einziges Mal sehen könnte, und wüsste, dass du deine Entscheidung nicht bereust, dass du das Glück gefunden hast, welches dir gebührt. Dich unglücklich zu sehen, könnte ich nicht ertragen, weniger noch, als ohne dich zu leben.

Als mein Pferd anhält, gleite ich von ihm herunter, spüre den weichen, mit farbenfrohen Blättern des Herbstes bedeckten Boden unter meinen Füßen. Plötzlich befällt mein Herz ein eigenartiges Gefühl, fast einer Vorahnung gleich, und meine Blicke wandern suchend über die mich umgebenden Bäume. Wonach ich suche, vermag ich nicht zu sagen, denn mein Verstand wehrt sich gegen jeden ach so kleinen Funken Hoffnung. Mein Herz jedoch spürt es.

_Ich spüre dich. _

Trotz eines goldenen Schleiers aus Blättern, treffen sich plötzlich unsere Blicke, als ich dich sehe, wie du hinter einer Reihe aus jungen Bäumen stehst.

Wie oft habe ich mir dein Bild ins Gedächtnis gerufen, in all den einsamen Nächten, wenn du nicht bei mir warst? Immer hatte ich dich vor Augen, doch nun, als ich wahrhaftig in dein Antlitz blicke, scheinen die Bilder meiner Erinnerung wie purer Hohn. Trotz all des Leids strahlst du so viel Stärke aus, dass ich mich schwach fühle in deiner Gegenwart, durch deinen intensiven Blick spüre, wie meine Beine zittern. Ich habe sie immer bewundert, deine Kraft und deinen Mut. Und den Glanz deiner Augen, wie tiefe Seen, die mich in ihren Bann zogen, bis ich gänzlich in ihnen versank.

Und wieder ertrinke ich in ihnen.

In diesem Moment scheint alles um mich herum zu versinken, denn das Gefühl, als ich dir nach so langer Zeit das erste mal wieder in die Augen sehe, ist so mächtig und überwältigend, dass ich es kaum wage zu atmen.

Zeit existiert nicht mehr, ist gänzlich bedeutungslos geworden, und kein Geräusch nehmen meine Ohren wahr außer dem Schlagen meines Herzens. Mir ist fast, als hörte ich das deine ebenfalls – wie ein Echo.

Und noch immer spüre ich deinen silbergrauen Blick auf mir ruhen, nein, mich durchdringen, bis er sich tief in meine Seele brennt.

Unerwartet, unverhofft, scheint der Funken in mir wieder von neuem entfacht. Er ist überwältigend und zugleich furchterregend schmerzlich. Ich spüre deine Seele wieder in der meinen – als wären unsere Herzen niemals getrennt gewesen, und dieser eine Blick reicht aus, die alte Verbindung von neuem zu festigen.

Ich sehe, wie die Mauer, die du zwischen uns errichtet hattest, langsam zu brechen beginnt, genau wie dein Wille. Ich fühle es, als ich dich ansehe.

Und auch ich spüre den Schatten weichen, der mein Dasein bedrückte, spüre nur noch das Licht, sehe das helle Glänzen deiner Augen.

Mit dem Funken und der Wärme, dem Licht, kommt die Hoffnung zurück. Hoffnung, dass du die Mauern deiner Entscheidungen endgültig zum Einstürzen bringst, und dem nachgibst, was du dir wirklich wünschst – was ich mir so sehr wünschte, jeden Tag, jede Nacht, jeden Augenblick.

Ich will bei dir sein. Und du willst es auch. Ich weiß es. Du bist alles, was ich jemals wollte.

_Ich brauche dich. _

Ich will, dass du mich berührst, selbst wenn es das letzte Mal ist, denn in diesem Augenblick, sehe ich weder das Gestern noch das Morgen. Ich sehe nur dich.

Dieser Moment gehört uns, ganz allein. Ganz gleich, was morgen kommen mag, wohin unser Weg uns auch führen wird, in diesem kostbaren Augenblick bin ich dein und du mein.

Es erscheint mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit, in der wir uns anblicken. In deinen Augen sehe ich eine stumme Frage, eine Bitte. Wie könnte ich dir je etwas verwehren, da mein Herz einzig für dich schlägt?

Ich vergebe dir. Das habe ich bereits längst.

_I wish that you could read my mind__  
And see the words I hide  
Sometimes a man's not man enough  
'cause he's too full of pride  
  
I tried to live without you  
I didn't make it a day  
Without your love and you  
let me say  
  
I wanna lay my arms around you  
And tell you I love you  
Just like the roses need the water  
Baby I need you - baby I need you  
  
You've got a way to make me feel  
Like no one else before  
I watch you sleep and wonder why  
I closed an open door  
  
I tried to live without you  
I tried to make believe  
That I don't care about you  
and me  
  
I wanna lay my arms around you  
And tell you I love you  
Just like the roses need the water  
Baby I need you - baby I need you  
  
I wanna lay my arms around you  
And tell you I love you  
Just like the roses need the water  
Baby I need you - baby I need you_

**_Bonfire – I need you_**


End file.
